Memory: DELETE
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Kuroha tiene una misión dada por su creador, asesinar a Shintaro Kisaragi. No debe cuestionar las ordenes que se le dieron. Pero su pasado le impide completar su misión... Kuroha/Shintaro. Yaoi.


Shintaro no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que deseaba. Dudaba que hacerlo cambiara algo de cualquier manera. Su mente rondaba la palabra 'hubiera' remarcándole el error que cometió. Tendría que cargar con ese pesar por lo que le restaba de vida. En silencio. No podía revelárselo a nadie.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de su habitación donde se auto-confinaba. Su hermana y su madre entraban, o se asomaban por la puerta, a verlo, tan solo para asegurarse que el joven no hubiese cometido una locura.

El cuarto estaba en condición desfavorable. Muchas botellas de plástico que antes contenían soda estaban vacías y abandonadas en el suelo. Al costado de la habitación había varias bolsas negras, de gran tamaño cargadas con envolturas de comida chatarra. La cama estaba destendida y llevaba meses en la misma manera. La luz no podía entrar por la ventana pues unas cortinas gruesas la ocultaban dejando la alcoba en sombra. Lo único que estaba casi acomodado era el escritorio donde estaba una computadora la cual era lo que más usaba el adulto.

No era un ambiente sano pero así era su dueño.

Él sabía que estaba mal. Debía cambiar su manera de vivir, dejar de lamentarse y continuar viviendo como cualquier adulto joven.

Pero al recordarlos a todos juntos como alguna vez fue hacía que su corazón se encogiese y le doliese, su pena seguiría ahí y nunca podría cambiarlo.

Perdió a su fiel amiga Ayano quien lo apoyó cuando él había sido alguien tan amargado y anti-social. A pesar de haber sido tan grosero y hostil con la chica ella siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa y estuvo a su lado. Quería volver a verla sonreír como en aquel entonces pero comprendía perfectamente que eso nunca volvería a pasar. Nunca más.

Perdió a Takane. Admitía que su relación con la chica no fue tan fuerte como su amistad con Ayano pero si la apreciaba. Era divertido jugar videojuegos contra ella, Shintaro siempre la vencía aunque le ayudaba a pasar el rato, ignorando las quejas y reclamos de ella. Ahora mismo no le molestaría escuchar los insultos que solía decirle.

Y sobre todo, Haruka. Con tan siquiera pensar en él sus ganas de llorar regresaban a más no poder.

Shintaro sabía que Haruka sería quien se tendría que ir de su vida sin duda. El joven vivió siempre enfermo. Muchas veces tuvo unas cuantas crisis, cada vez peor que la anterior. Todos sabían que no había forma de que Haruka viviese mucho tiempo pero disfrutaban cada segundo al lado del Kokonose con alegría.

Haruka y Shintaro eran muy amigos. Y llegó el día donde su amistad se vio en el fin y pasó a ser un dulce noviazgo. Fue hermoso ese tiempo a su lado. Nunca olvidaban lo poco social que era el Kisaragi, tampoco que Haruka estaba muy enfermo; pero ambos salían adelante. Juntos.

Ahora solo quedaba Shintaro. Mataría por volver a repetir esos momentos al lado de su antiguo novio. Haría todo por regresar a aquellos días donde se divertía a lado de gente que el apreciaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Una luz se encendió en la pantalla de su computadora. Era la alerta de un mensaje. Nadie le mandaba mensajes directamente a él. Se había desconectado del mundo afuera de su alcoba mucho tiempo atrás.

Y una voz escuchó en cuanto apretó el botón 'aceptar' con un click.

"¡Es un gusto conocerlo, amo!" Dijo la persona dentro de la pantalla que iluminó la habitación.

.-KuroShin-.

A él no le importaba nada. No le interesaba cual era su función en este mundo o tampoco quien había sido antes de ser quien era ahora. No tenía ningún interés en saber qué le deparaba su futuro. No deseaba saberlo, solo vivía. Cumplía órdenes y vivía.

El obedecer a alguien era por su propia voluntad. Él no le debía nada a nadie pero esa persona le permitía asesinar sin compasión y evitaba que los demás se diesen cuenta. Eso le divertía, sólo por eso cumplía sus misiones.

Ver el bello color de la sangre tiñendo sus manos y ropa le encantaba. Anhelaba acabar con la vida de cualquier persona transmitiendo toda su locura al desgarrar los miembros de sus cuerpos o disparar en medio de sus cejas.

Disfrutaba asesinar, ese era su trabajo actual. Un hombre con una bata le permitía vivir bajo un techo y le brindaba alimento aunque este sujeto también le había explicado que solo necesitaría hacer esas necesidades humanas por lo menos una vez al mes.

Le habían dejado en claro que él no era humano sino un androide y su creador era ese hombre con la bata blanca. Él era su creador y le permitía destruir vidas. Con eso era suficiente para él.

Le otorgaron un nombre, Kuroha, pero también era llamado 'serpiente' pues el hombre de bata blanca le había dicho que un alias era más útil con sus misiones; aunque sabía que 'Kuroha' no era exactamente su verdadero nombre.

Su pasado era desconocido para él. No recordaba nada. Lo poco que sabía era que tiene 19 años y le convenía seguir obedeciendo a su creador.

Se le había informado que su próximo objetivo era un joven de 18 años. Al parecer él tuvo algo que ver con a recién fallecida hija de su creador. No quiso preguntar más, no le incumbía. Sólo debía recuperar a 'Ene', su compañera de misiones quien había estado más tiempo del esperado con su objetivo no había regresado. Ella había sido mandada para investigar sobre el joven y era de gran utilidad para su creador, no podían perderlo. Después mataría a ese tipo.

Revisó el folder que le habían dado. Lo abrió y observó los datos de su nueva presa. En letras grandes leyó 'Kisaragi Shintaro'. Al pronunciar en voz baja el nombre le sonaba familiar. Algo tenía esa persona. Quizás… ¿Lo conocía?

Desechó la idea casi de inmediato, tenía que apegarse a su regla de sobrevivencia: sólo debía importarle el mismo, nadie más. Si lo conoció en el pasado bien por él pues ya no era la misma persona que antes, prácticamente ninguno de los dos se conocían.

Con la dirección anotada en las hojas de papel dentro del folder fue fácil encontrar donde vivía Shintaro. Observó todo el día frente a la casa Kisaragi. La información que le dieron decía que Shintaro vivía con su madre y su hermana las cuales estaban de viaje gracias al trabajo de idol de la hermana menor.

Quería reírse, era como si le hubiesen dado una misión en bandeja de plata. Le daba lástima que no podría divertirse mucho tiempo con su víctima.

Aun estando la casa con solo el NEET adentro decidió aguardar a la caída de la noche. Tomaría al joven por sorpresa cuando él se encontrase dormido. De ahí lo torturaría por horas y después recogería a Ene.

Tenía todo perfectamente planeado dentro de su cabeza.

Pasó poco tiempo cuando el cielo se torno de un azul casi negro. No había estrellas brillando, ni siquiera la luna estaba presente por lo que lo único que iluminaba la calle era el poste de luz en una esquina cercana.

Por un costado de la casa, en la parte de arriba, estaba la ventana que pertenecía al cuarto del Kisaragi. Trepar a ella era la parte más fácil, si él lo deseaba podía llegar a ella con un brinco pero podría hacer ruido. Lo que más quería de esa noche era perturbar a su objetivo y sabía que entre menos se esperara el golpe, mejor.

En cuestión de un parpadeo estaba equilibrado sobre el marco de la ventana. Con cuidado de no provocar ruido innecesario, entró a la alcoba dejando la ventana abierta. Examinó su entorno. Podía apostar que el tipo nunca había limpiado ese lugar. Su reporte decía que no había salido de su casa en dos años. Sentía un poco de pena por él, era patético ante sus ojos.

Sin querer empezó a preguntarse porque su creador quería eliminar a un tipo así. No parecía venir de una familia adinerada pues lo único valioso en la pequeña recamara era una computadora de escritorio y apostaba que ya tenía varios años.

No, no debía cuestionar órdenes.

Sobre la cama dormitaba un joven con una sudadera negra y unos pantalones flojos del mismo color. A pesar de que estaba descansando Kuroha vio claramente unas terribles ojeras adornando la parte baja de sus ojos.

Aquí era donde empezaba su diversión.

Metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón gris y sacó su instrumento favorito, lo único que podía llamar con seguridad que era suyo: una pistola.

No le dispararía directamente en la cabeza, eso acabaría todo rápido. Kuroha tenía la intención de jugar por lo menos toda la noche, o lo que soportara el otro. Se aseguró de que su arma estuviese cargada y apuntó a las piernas de Shintaro, un lugar que le causaría dolor pero no lo mataría. Sonrió con locura cuando tu dedo tocó el gatillo, listo para presionarlo.

"… Haruka..." Murmuró el chico de 18 años entre sus sueños.

Todo su cuerpo dejó de funcionar en menos de un segundo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido pero solo para él. Su cerebro le gritaba a sus extremidades para moverse y acabar con la vida pero nada en él se movió. Estaba paralizado.

A su mente comenzaron a venir imágenes rápidas. Eran confusas y no las veía bien pero logró distinguir a tres personas. Reconocía a una de ellas, sin dudar podía decir que era Shintaro ¿Que hacía él dentro de su cabeza? ¿Esto era su pasado? ¿Entonces conocía a Shintaro?

Sus pálidas manos se aferraron a su cabeza. El dolor llegó rápido a esa área causando que se sacudiera. Un grito de dolor quiso salir de él pero lo contuvo en su boca recordando que no debía de despertar a su víctima. Eso no evitó que pequeños quejidos salieran de su garganta. Sentía su cerebro llenarse de cosas que no conocía.

Miró en medio de su dolor al Kisaragi que continuaba en el mundo de los sueños. Lo maldijo en voz baja, estaba seguro que eso era culpa de él. Se vengaría.

Luchaba por mandar su cuerpo contra su cabeza que punzaba de dolor. Volvió a apuntar el arma los mejor que podía, ahora en el área abdominal. En cuanto hiciese su primer ataque le arrancaría los brazos y le quitaría los ojos. Nadie le causaba dolor a él.

"No deberías hacerlo." Una voz conocida le hablo rompiendo el silencio.

El asesino se sobresaltó pero casi de inmediato comprendió quien era. Con una de sus manos aun sujetando su cabeza para tratar de eliminar ese molesto dolor dio una vuelta a la dirección opuesta a donde apuntaba. Con seguridad, levantó su mano que sostenía la pistola y apunto a la pantalla del computador.

"Dime el porqué. Se supone que este era tu trabajo, a mi me mandó para arreglar lo que no hiciste, Ene." La voz de Kuroha era casi inaudible pero su compañera logró escucharlo claramente.

En la pantalla estaba una chica de coletas azul celeste y un conjunto del mismo color. Extraños adornos de un azul más claro adornaban sus mejillas, sus piernas se desvanecían haciéndole no tener pies. Unos enormes audífonos estaban colocados en su cabeza. Varios pixeles brillaban alrededor de la muchacha.

Ella poseía la habilidad de tener un cuerpo físico y uno cibernético a la vez. Su cuerpo físico tenía la capacidad de atinarle al blanco más difícil con una tremenda exactitud pero lamentablemente no tenía mucha resistencia pues el cansancio y ella estaban de la mano. Su creador la utilizaba cuando necesitaba conseguir datos sobre algo o alguien. Era un juego de niños accesar a los datos confidenciales de alguna empresa. Podía manipular cualquier aparato que ocupase energía eléctrica a su antojo.

Usualmente ella era directa y rápida con sus trabajos. Kuroha no comprendía la razón de que ella no hubiese acabado ya, no era bastante profesional de su parte.

"Tú también lo notaste ¿verdad? Hace unos momentos…" Dijo la chica refiriéndose al dolor que había sentido unos segundos atrás.

"Entonces 'eso' si fue su culpa… bueno, no me importa el porqué te tardaste pero supongo que podrías alargar un poco más el tiempo de vida de este tipo." Una sonrisa cargada con malicia estaba plasmada sobre los labios de Kuroha mientras hablaba.

"Es lo que planeaba hacer, quiero saber porque nos pusimos así ¿Qué pretendes hacer?" La chica de la pantalla preguntó con la misma expresión que el joven.

"Quiero que me digas todo lo personal de él. Quiero romperlo hasta que lo que quede dentro de su cuerpo muera poco a poco. No creo que a Kenjirou le importe si nos tardamos un poco más de lo esperado, nunca le hemos fallado."

"Como si tuviese la opción de negarse. Vuelve mañana y te diré todo de este idiota, me da un poco de pena con lo patético que es." Se burló Ene viendo al chico dormir.

El de pelo negro no dijo más y salió de la casa de la misma manera de cómo entró a ella.

Averiguaría quien era Shintaro Kisaragi y porque estaba en su memoria. Lo destruiría. No debía de existir nada de su pasado, era un ser nuevo con recuerdos nuevos. Si ese muchacho perteneció a alguna parte de lo que antes fue, lo borraría de la faz de la tierra antes de que dejase de ser quien era ahora.

Esto ya era personal.

.-KuroShin-.

**¡Nueva historia! Es raro, he estado muy activa. Demasiado. Maldito cerebro con sus ataques de inspiración y bloqueos.**

**Bueno, esta vez hice algo de Kagerou Project. Algo KuroShin C; de una vez les advierto que puede que la imaginación de Kuroha sea algo… ¿sádica? ¿Sangrienta? ¿Explicita? Es Kuroha, ya saben.**

**Si les gustó como comenzó por favor dejen un review, ustedes me ayudan mucho.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
